starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Барабелы
Барабелы ( ) — разумные холоднокровные пресмыкающиеся с планеты Бараб I. Барабелы - прирожденные охотники: ловкие, сноровистые и сильные. Добычу они выслеживают при помощи глаз, различающих инфракрасные волны. Острые как бритва зубы длиной в пять сантиметров хорошо приспособлены к разрыванию добычи на клочки. Черные панцирные щитки защищают барабелов и в рукопашной схватке, и от ударов дубинкой, и от бластерных разрядов. Многие их действия продиктованы охотничьим инстинктом, что в результате привело к убеждению, что барабелы всегда рассержены или, в редких случаях, недовольны. Они выказывают эмоции — такие как веселье или горе — через шипение. Барабелы покрыты очень прочной, окрашенной в темные цвета чешуей. Бластер, установленный в режим оглушения, на них не действует или действует слабо, лишь замедляя, поскольку выстрелы частично отражают от чешуи. При необходимости барабелы могут отбрасывать хвост, что сильно удивляло и стоило жизни многим врагам. Внешне отдаленно напоминают южуань-вонгов и трандошан. Барабелы нередко становятся киллерами и наёмниками. Они печально прославились по всей галактике горячим норовом, однако, в отличие от других агрессивных рас, барабелы сообразительны и высоко ценят ум. С друзьями и близкими барабелы очень нежны, чего никак не скажешь об их отношении к чужакам. Когда Бараб I был освобожден из-под имперского гнета, его жители чуть не ввязались в войну с расой разумных насекомых - верпинов - и договорились о поставке замороженных кусков верпинов кубазам, которые считают их деликатесом. Несмотря на зловещую цивилизацию, барабелы очень прилично ведут себя в присутствии джедаев. Объясняется это тем, что в стародавние времена один джедай рассудил спор между барабелами. За кулисами По внешности, манерам и вооружению барабелы напоминают расу небезызвестного персонажа из вселенной Mortal Kombat - Бараку. Появления *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Darth Maul 3'' *''Darth Maul 4'' *''Star Wars 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars 17: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 5'' *''A Dark Fortress'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''A Mon Alone'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Echoes of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' * * *''Rebel Dawn'' * * *''Domain of Evil'' * *''Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom *''Honor Among Thieves'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book *''Shadows of the Empire'' junior novelization * *''Soulsaber'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Shadows of the Empire in Action Figures'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' * *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Planet of Twilight'' * *''Specter of the Past'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Abyss'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Backlash'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Conviction'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' *''Legacy 18'' }} Источники *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * *''A Mon Alone'' * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' }} Категория:Расы (Б) Категория:Разумные рептилии Категория:Барабелы